Dias de Folga
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • "Todo esse tempo sem fazer nada não é para mim. Eu preciso estar fazendo algo ou então..." - Clintasha •


Toooodas as explicações ao final. Avengers não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Triste, mas a verdade. Espero que aproveitem a leitura :3

* * *

.

**Dias de Folga**

Quando Clint abriu a porta e viu Natasha sentada em seu sofá, em uma posição fetal, daquele jeito em que as pernas ficam encolhidas, os joelhos podendo ser tocados pelo queixo, naquele que deveria ser o dia de folga dela, ele suspirou cansado, mas tranquilo. Ele tinha consciência de que seria um dia difícil para alguém que não estava acostumado a ter, de fato, um dia de folga e se sentia diretamente responsável pelo que quer que acontecesse em tal ocasião.

Então foi um alívio vê-la em seu apartamento, esperando. Era melhor que ele ficar imaginando o que diabos tinha acontecido, enquanto tentava inutilmente dormir. Porque Natasha merecia aquele dia de folga – ela realmente merecia -, mas era a primeira vez e ele não estava muito certo se ela conseguiria lidar bem com aquilo, uma preocupação sem sentido que ele não conseguia controlar. Ela trabalhava para a S.H.I.E.L.D. e conseguia lidar com missões cem vezes mais difíceis que um simples dia de folga, mas era impossível deixar de se sentir inquieto.

Não deixava transparecer, é claro. Nem mesmo um músculo de sua face mexeu de modo inesperado, demonstrando qualquer sentimento diferente do comum, porém ele se preocupava. Fingiu que se esquecia do que era inesquecível e disse a si mesmo diversas vezes que tudo estava bem. Se alguém notou que ele estava um pouco aéreo, ninguém disse qualquer coisa que pudesse deixá-lo ciente disso. Ele também não cometera erros, pelo menos não foi algo que não pudesse ser remediado. Mas foi só o relógio marcar sete horas da noite para ele dar por encerrado seu expediente e ir para casa, procurar no mínimo ligar para ela, obter alguma informação.

Quando o som da porta sendo fechada foi ouvido, Natasha finalmente levantou a cabeça, encarando-o, enquanto ele esperava por uma explicação sobre o que ela fazia ali. Seu rosto continuava inexpressivo, ao passo que Natasha apenas esboçava um sorriso, lembrando-se de que ele podia ser indecifrável.

"Espero que não se importe. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então pensei em passar para dizer um olá." Ela falou levantando-se do sofá e colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava.

"Eu não me importo... Pode parecer estranho eu dizer isso agora, mas sinta-se à vontade, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você beber. Tem algo que queira?" Ele disse, largando a bolsa no chão e andando até a cozinha, acendendo as luzes e encarando Natasha por detrás do balcão.

"Realmente não precisa, eu já estou indo embora. Eu não quero perturbá-lo."

"Mas eu acabei de chegar."

"E deve estar cansado."

"Você invade o meu apartamento e quando eu chego quer ir embora. Pensei que pelo menos faria a cortesia de me nocautear primeiro."

Ela revirou os olhos e deixou que um sorriso fraco escapasse de seus lábios.

"Eu já disse o 'olá' que vim dizer."

"Como foi seu dia?"

"Acho que essa é uma cena doméstica demais para mim." Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente, pronta para escapar se a pressão acabasse se tornando maior do que ela podia suportar.

"Só me responda, Nat."

"Divertido." Ela riu para ele enquanto o via cruzar os braços, esperando por algo mais elaborado que uma só palavra. "Eu tentei dormir por mais que cinco horas, mas foi impossível, então eu... só... saí. Andei por aí, dei uma volta no parque, fui em um bar, bebi um pouco, comi um pouco. E tentei ver um filme. Nada de mais."

Ele voltou a suspirar, descruzando os braços.

"Parece que tudo bem, então."

"Eu falei a você." Ela continuou rindo, mas durou apenas um pouco, já que ele viu as lágrimas começarem a se formar nos olhos dela. A nítida preocupação dele e as lembranças atingindo um ponto aparentemente débil em sua armadura de todos os dias.

"Nat?"

Ela respirou lentamente algumas vezes, enraivecida consigo mesma por se mostrar tão fraca quando ela queria ser forte. Clint já havia feito o bastante por ela para ter que vê-la chorar na sala de seu apartamento em uma noite em que ele deveria estar querendo simplesmente descansar.

Ele se aproximou e a tocou no ombro, apontando em seguida para o sofá, para que ela voltasse a se sentar. Natasha seguiu sua orientação, embora ela acreditasse que aquilo era mais uma ordem que uma orientação, e voltou a sentar-se em posição fetal - os pés no sofá, os braços apoiados nos joelhos - enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Clint pensou que talvez as lágrimas viriam com mais força e que ele a ouviria soluçar, mas Natasha parecia ter se recuperado bem mais rápido do que ele esperara, demonstrando então a força interior que ela acumulara após tantos anos.

"Eu pensei que o dia não iria acabar nunca. Todo esse tempo sem fazer nada não é para mim. Eu preciso estar fazendo algo ou então..." Clint não esperou que ela terminasse aquela frase, porque ele sabia muito bem que tipo de palavras poderia complementá-la com o que Natasha realmente sentia.

"Com o tempo você se acostuma. Eu tenho certeza de que vai chegar o dia em que você vai implorar por um dia de folga, que é algo realmente necessário. Você não pode simplesmente trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar."

"E você?" Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça com uma tentativa de sorriso, embora rastros de lágrimas fossem visíveis em seu rosto. A curiosidade transformando lentamente seu semblante enquanto a inimaginável folga de Clint estava prestes a ser revelada.

"Eu o quê?"

"O que faz em dias de folgas? Aliás, você tira folgas?"

"É claro que eu tiro. Fury não nos deixa trabalhar direto."

"O que você faz?" Ela jogou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo os cabelos ruivos acompanhar seu movimento, permitindo então que ela o encarasse sem que eles funcionassem como uma cortina, e o olhou com um sorriso de expectativa, exagerando um pouco na demonstração de sua curiosidade em saber o que o grande Agente Barton fazia para se divertir.

"Pescaria." Então a gargalhada dela ecoou em seus ouvidos e ele sorriu ligeiramente, vendo-a distraída dos próprios problemas.

"Pescaria?" Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. "Espero que você seja tão bom com a vara quanto é com o arco."

"Eu tento."

Ela recostou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá e olhou para o teto por alguns segundos, expirando e inspirando lentamente, usando o ritmo da própria respiração para apagar seus pensamentos parcialmente.

Clint estendeu uma de suas mãos e afagou-lhe os cabelos, vendo-a fechar os olhos quando seus dedos entraram em contato com os fios ruivos. Os dedos de Clint se misturaram aos seus cabelos e moviam-se de um lado para o outro em um afago que ela não dispensou. Estava cansada demais, não de um modo físico, mas de um jeito que a fazia não querer se esquivar até de pequenos detalhes como aqueles que tão raramente existiram em sua vida – mesmo que ela não quisesse que se tornassem frequentes.

"Da próxima vez, acho que eu vou gostar de ver você pescar."

"Você vai achar entediante."

"Pelo menos eu vou ter algo melhor em que pensar, algo além do meu passado e de tudo o que eu fiz."

"Shhh." Natasha sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a se formar em seus olhos, mas ela as reprimiu, pensando no quanto deveria ser engraçado atrapalhar a pescaria de Clint – embora ela não estivesse muito convicta sobre as habilidades dele em um hobby tão comum e tão chato.

Naquela noite, Clint a deixou dormir no quarto dele, enquanto ele mesmo tinha o sofá como leito. No dia seguinte, não havia qualquer sinal dela em seu apartamento, uma vez que até mesmo a cama estava meticulosamente coberta, mas por sobre o travesseiro uma nota de agradecimento, escrita como se ela estivesse com pressa, passava quase despercebida.

Ele não sabia como ela dormira ou em que tipo de estado de humor e de espírito acordara, mas era bom saber que ela planejava tirar um outro dia de folga em breve, mesmo não tendo apreciado um bom tempo livre no dia anterior e mesmo que ela tenha tido uma noite inteira para mudar de ideia.

.

.

"_Da próxima vez, guarde uma vara pra mim. Nós podemos até ver quem de nós é melhor pescando. Vai ser divertido. –Nat."_

* * *

**N/A.**: Okay, a ideia da Natasha tirando um dia de folga, pra mim, sempre foi uma coisa linda, porque eu acho realmente que ela é o tipo de pessoa que não pode simplesmente parar, caso contrário ela "quebraria". Ou pelo menos não era o tipo de pessoa acostumada a essa ideia de tirar uma folga quando chegou a SHIELD e tudo o mais. Então eu aproveitei a inspiração súbita e escrevi e voilà e espero que esteja digno. Porque foi feito com todos os meus "clintasha feelings" - importantes na minha vida atualmente, afinal, eles são amor s2. Daqui surgiu, na mesma noite, Lição de pesca - o que foi divertido, porque naquela noite foram clintasha feelings everywhere. Enfim, é isso...


End file.
